Her Shy, But Loving Guy
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Heaven buys something that she hopes will drive Splix wild, but will the shy alien like what she has in mind? Done as a request for guestsurprise. :) *Rated T for some very minor themes, but nothing graphic*


**guestsurprise, who owns Splix, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. "Irish Lullaby" belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel, Heaven, and Angel. **

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, this story will have a little bit of an adult theme, though nothing graphic.**

* * *

**Her Shy, But Loving Guy**

Rachel smiled as she fed Angel, who cooed happily while drinking her milk. "Before we know it, you're going to grow big and strong just like your mommy and daddy," she said.

Four Arms came into the living room right then, smiling at the cute scene. "With how much she eats, that'll be too soon," he said with a chuckle.

Hearing his voice, Angel looked over at him, still drinking her milk as she reached for him. Chuckling again, the Tetramand reached out a hand, letting the small To'kustar, who was currently the size of an eleven-month-old human infant, grip one of his fingers. Rachel smiled as she then saw the bottle was empty and replaced it with another one, the little one latching onto it eagerly. "She's certainly hungry this morning," the young woman said.

Brainstorm came in and he smiled. "But she's growing well," he said. "Way Big said she's gotten really good at climbing."

"That she has," Swampfire said, coming in. "And the new foam obstacle course for the young ones is almost complete."

"It'll be good exercise for them and fun too," Ditto said with a nod as he came in. "Also, does anyone know where Heaven is at the moment? Splix is looking for her."

"I think she's downstairs," Rachel said, pointing downwards towards where the To'Kustars' room was.

"Thanks," Splix said, smiling as he saw his daughter reach for him and he brushed a hand over her head gently. "Hey, sweetie."

Angel cooed happily and looked very content now, which made Amphibian, who had just come in, chuckle. "She was waiting for you to come home," he said, having caught the thought from the little one.

"No doubt because she missed her daddy," Four Arms said with a smile.

"Just as I missed her and her mother," Splix said, kissing Angel's forehead affectionately, making the little one coo happily again before she finished her milk and Rachel patted the little one's back. A loud burp and a giggle sounded out a moment later before the little one looked very tired.

"Looks like she's ready for a nap," Brainstorm said.

"Heaven did say that Angel didn't sleep well last night," Rachel said. "I think she had some gas discomfort for about half the night."

Splix nodded, seeing his daughter reach for him and he gently accepted her from the young woman. "You ready for a nap, sweet pea?" He asked softly, seeing his daughter snuggle closer to him and lean her head against his chest.

"I think that's a yes," Swampfire said with a chuckle.

Ditto smiled. "I knew you'd make a great dad, cous," he said.

"Thanks, cous," Splix said before headed downstairs. Going into Angel's room, he placed her in her crib and adjusted the settings on the shrink/grow bracelet around her wrist, seeing her grow to her natural height. The blanket he had placed over her adjusted with her height too and the Splixson smiled. "Sweet dreams, sweetie," he said softly before heading out to find his fiancée, finding her in her room. "Hey, Beautiful. I'm...OH!"

Splix trailed off and let out a shout of surprise as his wide eyes took in the scene before him.

Heaven turned in surprise with a startled shout. "Oh! Splix," she said, sighing somewhat in relief, but her face went red. The Splixson's face did the same as he seemed frozen in place.

Heaven had been in the middle of trying on some lingerie and was currently wearing a thin green nightgown that went just to her mid-thigh. She hadn't been expecting him to walk in on her like that and it had shocked her.

Splix was both shocked and beyond embarrassed, quickly looking away. "Heaven, I'm so sorry," he managed to say before he began walking away, not running, but refusing to look too, which made him run into the door in his haste to escape. He managed to get the door open and quickly left, his face still red.

Heaven felt her heart slow down a bit after the shock and she had been perhaps a little embarrassed because she had been hoping to surprise Splix by wearing the new nightgown when they had some cuddle time. She had even found a black see-through leotard-like outfit that she thought was so cute and would really surprise Splix. "Well, it looks like I really surprised him," she said to herself. "But he looked so embarrassed too."

She had a feeling he was embarrassed about walking in on her while she was trying on her things and not because he didn't like her new nightgown. Sighing, she put it away, turning to find Ultimate Way Big come in and he paused. "Heaven, are you alright?" He asked, noting she looked sad.

Her face turned red again. "Um, Splix...caught me trying on...," she trailed off and understanding dawned on the older To'kustar's face.

"Oh, he found out his surprise too soon, huh?" He asked before looking around. "Let me guess. He got very flustered and ran away."

"Well, he did get flustered, but didn't run. He just...wanted to get away," she said with a sigh. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea."

"Heaven," her older brother said gently. "Remember, Splix is very shy, but he loves you. Don't give up on this idea."

"But what should I do?" She asked.

"Go talk to him," Ultimate Way Big said with a smile. "Or capture him and help him get over that shyness."

Heaven smiled at her older brother. "You're right," she said. "Um, do you think Rachel might have some candles I can borrow?"

"I'm sure she does."

When Rachel heard what Heaven had in mind, she immediately gave the To'Kustar some scented candles and fresh rose petals, smiling gently as the female alien told her what had happened. "Ah, you surprised him for sure," she said. "I remember when I put on something like that for Rook once when he had had a bad day. He was so shocked that he could only stare at me until I kissed him."

Heaven chuckled. "Well, I hope Splix feels the same way, but I have to talk to him," she said.

"I think he's in the library," Rachel said with a smile. "Good luck, hon. Go show that shy, but loving guy of yours that he doesn't have to be shy about this."

Smiling, Heaven nodded, thanking the young woman and heading off to find her man.

But to her surprise, every time she wanted to talk to Splix about it, he didn't want to discuss it, gently changing to subject. Seeing that he was really shy about it, she settled on Plan B.

* * *

It was later that evening when she was all ready. Her room was lit with scented candles and rose petals at her feet. She had even borrowed the trapper ropes from Rachel, having them on hand because she had a feeling Splix might try to escape again before she even had a chance to cuddle with him in her new sleepwear. Smiling, she sent a text to Rachel, who smiled and nodded before finding Splix in the library. "Hey, Splix," She said. "Heaven just texted me that Angel is looking for you to tuck her in for the night."

The Splixson set aside his book and smiled. "Alright, thanks, Rach," he said before heading down to the To'Kustars' living quarters, missing the smile on Rachel's face.

Splix made it to Angel's room and smiled at hearing her coo happily when she saw him. "Hey, princess. You ready for the dream cloud?" He asked softly.

"Daddy," she said with a smile, her little eyes looking very sleepy. "Lullaby?"

He chuckled before humming softly and then softly singing her favorite lullaby, which was "Irish Lullaby". He had learned it from Rachel and now saw his daughter's eyes close as she fell into a peaceful sleep and he kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby girl," he said softly before heading out of the room, pausing to smile once again at his sleeping daughter. He then headed for Heaven's room to let her know that Angel was sleeping. "Hey, honey," he said, entering the room, pausing when he saw the rose petals and lit candles, the sweet scent making him smile before he looked for Heaven, but didn't see her.

"Hey, handsome," came Heaven's voice and Splix turned around, only to feel something wrap around his wrists and ankles and he struggled, but they held firm. He saw they were trapper ropes and he looked to see Heaven was right there and she was wearing the green nightgown again. Smiling, she turned and closed her door, locking it before picking up the bound Splixson and placing him on her bed, shrinking down to human size and sitting beside him.

Splix's eyes were wide and his face was red as he swallowed hard. "H-Heaven," he stammered out, his shyness kicking in.

"Hey, honey," she said with a smile. "Like what you see?"

His blush became more pronounced at that, making her giggle. "I picked it out because it reminded me of you," she said. "Do you like it?"

Splix swallowed hard again. "It...It looks lovely," he said, though if he was being honest, he thought it looked really cute on her.

Heaven gave him a cute pout. "Just lovely?" She asked, moving closer to him. "Are you being truthful with me, Splix?"

He began stammering, to which she smiled and giggled. "Oh, you silly, shy alien," she said before tickling his stomach, making him burst into laughter and squirm, but the trapper ropes held.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVEN! WEEHEEHEE DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANT TOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO WAHAHAHAHAKE ANGEHEHEHEHEHEL!" He managed to laugh out.

Heaven giggled. "I put a soundproof device on the door," she said, now tickling his feet. "No one can hear us."

Splix laughed harder as his feet were tickled. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOT MY FEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEET!" He pleaded with her, squealing when she blew a raspberry into his stomach.

"Alright then, I'll go for your shoulder blades," she said, gently turning him over and wiggling her fingers into said spot.

Splix squealed and squirmed as best he could while being restrained by the trapper ropes. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVEN!" He laughed out.

She giggled. "Tell me what you really think of my new nightgown and I'll let you up and give you a big kiss," she bargained with him before blowing a raspberry into his shoulder blades.

That did the trick. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHINK IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT LOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOKS CUHUHUHUHUHUTE ON YOUHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO!" He managed to laugh out before feeling himself start to lose air.

Seeing this, Heaven let him up and gently turned him onto his back, smiling at him as Splix took some deep breaths to calm down. "You really think I look cute in this?" She asked, looking a bit bashful now.

He smiled. "Yeah," he said, his shyness fading away. He then lightly tugged at the ropes. "Hey, Beautiful, would you mind...?" He asked, trailing off as he tugged at the ropes again.

Giggling, she nodded and pressed the button on the remote, freeing him before she shrunk down to his size and crawled closer to him. Smiling, he held his arms open to her and she settled down in his arms, sighing in content before squeaking as she felt fingers wiggle into her sides.

"Now for some payback," Splix said with a grin as he gently pinned her down and tickled her stomach all over.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SPLIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIX! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" She laughed out.

"Oh, I know it does," he said, blowing a raspberry into her neck, making her squeal. "And I love hearing my beautiful woman's laughter."

She squealed again as he kept tickling her for a bit before letting her up, brushing a hand gently over her face. "You okay, Beautiful?" He asked her.

He grunted in surprise when she flipped them over, pinning him down and smiling at him. "Yes," she said. "Are you okay, honey?"

He smiled and nodded. "I think you owe me that kiss now," he said teasingly.

She giggled. "But of course," she said, kissing him right on the mouth.

Splix brought his arms up around her lovingly, rubbing her back as they cuddled and he gave her a French kiss, making Heaven moan in pleasure before he kissed her neck all over. "So beautiful," he said with a smile. "And I like the nightgown. You look really cute in it."

She smiled, knowing he was being truthful. "I'm glad, because I've got more items like this that I know will drive you wild," she said.

"Ooh, I think my lady is feeling frisky tonight," he said teasingly before kissing her deeply, making her moan into the kiss as he held her.

They continued kissing and cuddling long into the night.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
